1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working table, and more particularly to a working table having a slidable and stable support to stably support work pieces on various working machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical working tables have been developed for supporting work pieces on various working machines, and comprise a table movable up and down, and movable forwardly and rearwardly, and/or movable laterally, for moving the work pieces relative to the working machines, and for allowing the work pieces to be easily and precisely machined by tool members.
In order to movably support the table on the working machines, a complicated supporting structure or mechanism is required to be provided to slidably support the work pieces, in order to move the work pieces relative to the working machines. However, the complicated supporting structure or mechanism of the working machines normally may not be easily manufactured and assembled, and/or are required to be manufactured and assembled by experts or skillful persons.
In addition, the table is normally slidably supported on the working machines only, and may not be resiliently supported on the working machines, such that the table may be used to resiliently support the work pieces on the working machines.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional working tables.